


Little Lambs

by CerebralThunder



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Age Play Caregiver Bang Chan, Age Play Little Lee Felix, Age Regression, Age Regression/De-Aging, Angst, Caregiver!Chan, Fluff, Little!Felix, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, age play caregiver kim woojin, age play caregiver seo changbin, age play little hwang hyunjin, also probably eventually this:, caregiver!changbin, cuddles and crying, little!hyunjin, tbh, there will legit be nothing sexual here so
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2019-08-20 13:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16556261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CerebralThunder/pseuds/CerebralThunder
Summary: a little felix story no one asked for





	1. Chapter 1

It wasn’t supposed to go this way, it wasn’t how Felix wanted any of it to go, but the day apparently had other plans for him. It started off bad from the start. His alarm hadn’t gone off, and his manager had scolded him for being late getting into the van. He didn’t even get to shower, only managing to grab a granola bar on his way out. Felix loved eating a good breakfast, and having to go about his morning schedule with basically nothing was bound to stress the younger out. The next thing that had gone wrong was he had slipped on two left shoes by mistake, one being his own, and the other a shoe of Jisungs of the same type. He had only found out because he tripped over his own feet going up the stairs and skinned his knee.

Changbin was quick to come to his side, placing a hand on the Aussie’s back for a moment. Felix would on a normal day love the open affection being shown by the 3racha rapper, but not right now. Tears welled up in his eyes, and his shaky fingers lifted toward his neck, he could feel his pulse there. It was an anxiety driven tick, two fingers pressed to his flesh and closing his eyes to take in the thudding deep in his throat. After a moment, he shook his head and gave Changbin a smile, “I’m okay, hyung.” he whispers, a fuzzy feeling creeping up on him, but he was forced to push that away. _‘Not here’_ he scolded himself internally, pulling himself off the ground and forcing himself to pull it together.

The first two hours of practice went by in a blur, though things proved to be difficult and within the first hour Felix had kicked off his shoes and socks and decided to dance barefoot. He couldn’t keep himself from tripping with the two left shoes. By the end the tears had returned again, because their choreography was demanding and with his feet in this state, they got sore quickly, blistering and becoming red. These dances were something he knew by heart now, and he should being having such a rough time. He was a _dancer_ , he loved this. Unfortunately, everyone has an off day from time to time, and today was Felix’s.

Again, there was this invading sensation in the back of his mind, tugging at him, begging him to let go. Felix whimpered, not realizing how much distress he was actually in before he was suddenly being hoisted up off the floor and taken out of the practice room, seven pairs of eyes worried looking on as the door closed. “Binnie hyung.” Felix whined, his voice not seeming as low, but there was a slight _slur_ to his speech that had the older member creasing his brow. The rapper didn’t say a word as he lead Felix by his hand toward a single restroom. He let the younger in before closing the door, and locking it.  
  
“Baby--’ the older cooed, his entire presence changing as Felix seemed to crumble right before his eyes, “Appa’s right here. You were trying so hard weren’t you?” the Aussie had completely broken down into tears at the sound of his Appa coaxing him into his headspace, nodding and rubbing his fists into his eyes. Age regression was something the two had discovered a couple months back, and Felix had grasped onto the idea and ran with it. They were researching ways for the younger to cope with all of his stress in a healthy way after he had passed out during one particularly stressful week. Changbin had never been more scared in his life than when he watched Felix’s eyes roll back into his head. They had been lucky, Minho had been standing next to him and was quick to catch their dongsaeng before his head hit the floor. It would have made things much worse.   
  
The first couple of times they tried the regression, it felt awkward and a little weird, but once Felix really allowed himself to do so it worked wonders. Changbin had noticed however, that his boyfriend (not officially, but hey might as well be right?) had looked worse for wear as of late and he wasn’t regressing at night anymore. He had tried to talk to Felix about it, but the Aussie didn’t want to, so this is where they were at now. He knew something must have happened, but he also knew Felix could sometime get into his own head, “What’s going on, lamb? Hm?” He stepped closer, warm palms pressing on either side of the man’s face, rubbing his thumb in soothing circles over those flushed and tear stained cheeks.

“B-Bad...Bad day, A-Appa. Bad day.” Felix sobbed, hiccuping and coughing from how much he was sobbing. It broke the rappers heart to see his baby in so much distress. He sighed, and Felix continued to explain himself, “M’tired and m-my feet...feet h-hurt, and my knee has a boo boo.” the younger took a strangled breath, and Changbin collected him into his chest, and ran his fingers through his faded coppery blonde hair, sighing.

“Shh, Shh, you’ll make yourself sick, Lixie. Appa is going to go talk to Channie hyung and to the managers. Let’s see if we can get you home to rest for the day. You need a nap, baby.” Changbin’s voice was soothing to the upset little, and thankfully being held and cuddled was all he needed to get him to breathe easier. He nuzzled his nose into the side of his head, kissing his temple over and over until he pulled away to take those tiny hands in his own. It was his favorite thing about Felix, those hands that fit so well in his own, “Now you have to be a good and stay right here, okay? Lock the door, and only open it when I come back okay? Alright, baby?” the rapper hummed, and Felix nodded, “Words, lamb, what did Appa ask you to do?”

“L-Lock door and...an’only answer w-when Appa comes back.” Felix mumbled back with a sniffle of his own, going to sit near the sink, pulling his legs to his chest and resting his tired head on top of his knees, though favoring the non injured one. Bin’s heart ached at the sight, and went over to pepper a few more kisses on top of Felix’s messy hair before patting his head and going back to unlock the door, slipping out and making a beeline for the practice room. Felix stared at the door for a long moment as it closed, hiccuping again now that he was all alone. He hated being alone, and being alone in his headspace made things a lot worse. He was rarely left on his own while he regressed, always having Changbin by his side in the privacy of the dorm late at night, or when the others were gone for the day. He loved those days. Right now, right now he was realizing he _hated_ being on his own more than he thought.

Teetering up onto his feet, his shaky legs carried him to the door to lock it as his Appa told him to do. Before he could click the lock however, there was a sudden knock and it made Felix yelp, stumbling back at the noise. His heart leapt into his throat. Was Changbin back already? “Felix? Changbin, you in there? We’re all pretty worried, Lix, you okay?” it was Chan, and his brows pinched together at this new knowledge. What was he supposed to do? Pretend he wasn’t in there? Except, that wasn’t possible, not with the fresh tears and his cries echoing through the minimalistically decorated restroom. “I’m coming in.” Chan announced when all he got back were those sobbing noises, and what he was greeted with was something he’d never forget.

* * *

 

Changbin made it back to the practice room in what he thought to be record time, but he was greeted with some confused faces. Woojin cocked his head, “Did you not run into Chan on the way over?” Woojin asked, brows creasing. Changbin noted how Hyunjin was curled up on the older’s lap, head nestled into his abdomen. It was jarring, only because it was a similar way to how Felix would rest on him late at night. He shrugged the observation off however because he had bigger problems now, though he'd keep it in the back of his mind.

“Chan? No, why would I run into him?” He asked, blinking hard, out of breath from jogging back here. “I actually had to just talk to him quick. Felix isn’t feeling well, and I don’t think he’s going to be able to continue practice today.” Changbin cursed under his breath, clearly looking out of sorts. “Shit, okay, I gotta go find him.” he spun on his heels, and to everyone’s confusion was gone just as quick as he came. Woojin however, who had a hand in Hyunjin’s sweaty hair just shook his head with an exasperated sigh, a knowing glint behind those deep hues.

  
By the time he got to the bathroom he was practically weezing, he really needed to do more cardio. The door was still shut, and Changbin felt relief wash over him, that was before he leaned into the door with one hand to steady himself and it _moved._ Felix hadn’t locked it. Pushing it open, things came to a screeching halt. Inside, Chan was sitting on the floor, with Felix in his lap curled up and a thumb drooping out of his mouth as if he was just barely clinging to consciousness. With a hammering heart, their leader beat him to saying anything first, “We should _talk_ .” The eldest Aussie sighed, a hand carding through Felix’s hair as he stirred, whining and sniffling against his sweatshirt.   
  
“P-Papa…” Felix cried tiredly, nuzzling his nose into Chan’s shirt, and Changbin’s heart plummeted into the ground.   
  
“W-What.” he blinked, his voice just above a whisper, “What the _fuck_ did he call you, hyung?” Jealousy was a bitter thing, and Changbin didn’t like this taste.


	2. Chapter 2

Chan opened the door his gaze falling to Felix, shaking and crying, crouched down beside the sink looking vulnerable. The leader felt his heart plummet into his stomach, a sick feeling burning the back of his throat. He had never seen his Aussie mate in this type of state. He could remember times before they debuted where Felix would have a meltdown during a Korean language lesson, or stress out over when Minho was gone, but this-- this was something he had never seen before. “Lix!” Chan gasped, dashing into the cramped space, and pulling the crying boy into his arms, rocking him slowly. You see, he and Felix had a secret. A secret that for Chan, started a couple weeks ago. “Hey, breathe for me, sunshine.  _ Breathe _ .” The distressed little curled up on Chan’s lap, taking ragged, wet breathes, nose runny and cheeks drenched with tears, “Papa’s right here. You’re okay now.”

It didn’t take long at all for Felix to run out of energy, barely even conscious on the elder’s lap at this point, his thumb jammed passed his lips and practically suctioned to the roof of his mouth. This had all started a little over three weeks prior, with frantic knocking at his bedroom door back at the dorm. A room he currently shares with Changbin, but the younger rapper was out late that night. He was refusing to come home until a new beat was laid down for a 3Racha track, which had become a trend as of late. That night Chan had been met with a cheery Felix, though things seemed  _ off _ , because sure, Felix was hyper but this was complete insanity. After a bit, Chan had managed to calm the teen down enough to sit, and when he asked the younger why he was acting strange he broke down into tears. The abrupt change in mood was alarming, and suddenly Felix was rambling and apologizing. He didn’t understand at first. How could he?    
  
It took nearly an hour before Felix seemed to be acting normal again, tears drying, but what he explained to Chan made more sense than he cared to admit at the time. Felix told him everything, or so he thought. What Felix had told him was simple. He  _ needed _ to do this, age regression, to manage his stress and that it really has helped him in the last couple months. He explained caregivers, and he explained other things that Chan happened to be curious about. He didn’t mind, in fact Chan loved the idea, and he was so happy that Felix was managing this all on his own. He didn’t however like that they had to keep it a secret from the rest of the members. He understood it was Felix’s choice, but he knew the other’s would understand. Hell. They’d probably spoil him rotten.

Despite that, Felix was adamant about no one finding out. So, every once and awhile when Changbin would be out, Felix would make his way to his room and they’d spend a few hours playing together and cuddling. Felix would show Chan how to color in his coloring books the proper way, he’d make a fort out of his pillows, and he’d put on Moana. It was going well, and about a week ago, Felix called him Papa while in his headspace, and Chan was overwhelmed with emotion. The younger was already so near and dear to his heart, and realizing Felix thought of so highly of him was incredible. It made him so  _ happy. _

However, neither Chan nor Changbin knew their baby had been lying to them.

Moments after Chan had calmed Felix down, he was greeted to Changbin bursting into the bathroom, his expression going from panic to pure devastation in seconds. The Aussie didn’t know why the other looked so pissed off, and his first thought was that he must have been weirded out by what Felix had mumbled in his sleepy state. Chan was taken back by his fellow rapper swearing at him, and with his brows pinching he spoke in an attempt to diffuse the situation, “Listen, I can explain what’s going on with Felix. It’s a little hard to do it right--” Changbin waved his hand in the hair to dismiss that entire statement, and stepped forward, gaze narrowed dangerously.

“Hyung, I don’t need an explanation. You _ clearly  _ know what’s going on, and I definitely know what’s going on with Lix. The question here is why the  _ hell  _ did neither of us know that the other knew.” Changbin rambled, his voice becoming deep with agitation, “How long…” the rapper sighs, his expression dampening, “How long have you known about Felix being a little?” the leader was taken aback by the entire situation, staring down at the man in his arms, and feeling a sense of disappointment in him. He hated that. Why would he lie? Why keep it a secret from them like this? It didn’t make a whole lot of sense.

“It’s-- uh, it’s been about three weeks I think.” Changbin  _ scoffed _ at the time frame. That’s about how long it had been since he saw Felix regress, without counting today.

“He’s been with  _ you _ then, for the last few weeks. I...I fucking knew he was hiding something. I don’t get it though!” the rapper exclaimed, the raising of his voice causing the youngest to stir, whimpering and burying his nose into Chan’s coat. The sight physically hurt Changbin to watch, and he could feel the pure frustration bubbling in his chest, and if he didn’t walk away now he knew he might just explode on the both of them. He didn’t know what was going on, or why things were happening like this, but he absolutely couldn’t handle it right now.

“Binnie, I’m sure there’s a reason for it all. Don’t be too upset.” Chan tried to reason, but Changbin was already turning his back, too angry to even think properly.

“Yeah, whatever. He needs to get home. I’ll see you back at the dorm. I’m assuming dance practice is over for today. I’ll tell the other’s then I’m going to the studio.” and with that, the bathroom door was slammed shut. Probably for the best, Felix stayed asleep. Chan wasn’t sure how to deal with this right now, so the other being napping was for the best. He couldn’t have this conversation with him while he was still in his headspace. It wouldn’t be fair-- Although, lying wasn’t fair either. It had become a sticky situation.

On the other side, the rapper’s shoulders had fallen considerably. Changbin looked absolutely defeated. He even had to scrub away the stubborn tears as he made his way back down the hall, and up a flight of stairs to their practice room. Inside, it was just Woojin, Hyunjin still napping on his leg. “Everyone’s split up to work on other things, figured we wouldn’t be doing much more dancing today.” the eldest spoke, he had such a soothing tone and it drew the rapper to him. He sat down beside his hyung and leaned into his shoulder, chewing on his lower lip to keep himself quiet. Woojin shifted his hand from Hyunjin’s hair to wrap around Changbin’s shoulder, sighing softly. Seeing the normally confident rapper like this, it was a sure sign something was amiss. He didn’t want to push it though, instead he just allowed the silence. 

  
The dark haired man reached down and started to card his fingers through Hyunjin’s hair, gnawing his lower lip as the dancer stirred. Woojin cooing at how cute the duo were. Hyunjin would be excited to know Binnie was paying attention to him, but he also didn’t want to wake the tired boy either. The three of them stayed like that for a few more minutes before Changbin got up and excused himself, saying he had a lot of work to do in the studio. His hyung smiled warmly at him and nodded, waiting for the rapper to be gone, “ _ Duckling _ .” Woojin whispered in his darling’s ear, “C’mon let’s get to one of the private practice room before anyone else comes in and sees that you slipped.” Hyunjin, blinking owlishly could only nodded. He had slipped when Felix had started to cry, and as dance practice was halted he had made his way to Woojin discreetly. He only had to give him a soft. ‘ _ Hyungie.’  _ and Woojin knew what to do. They played it off well, Hyunjin laying in his lap and allowing the younger to take a power nap to take care of any nerves that were built up.

Woojin would have to teach those two how to become proper caregivers, because something was obviously going on, and yes, of course Woojin knows  _everything_. He's observant like that.

* * *

"I got him now, thank you." Chan sheepishly thanked his manager for helping him get Felix into a van, playing it off like the younger had just been sleep deprived. He promised up and down that he'd be better tomorrow, and he'd make sure that Felix was caught up on anything he would be missing today. That seemed sufficient enough, and as the van door closed, he and the tired little were alone at last. Chan sunk into the seat next to him, sighing as that freckled cheek nuzzled into his shoulder, "Baby?" he whispers, trying  _not_ to sound too upset. 

Felix mumbled, clearly still half asleep, "Appa?" his blinked, clearing his eyes clumsily, only to realize that it was Chan next to him and it wasn't Changbin. His cheeks flushed bright pink and his mouth fell open, only to snap shut a moment later.

"Were you expecting, Changbinnie?" Chan asked, and Felix, who's gaze was glassy looked everywhere but at the leader. He huffed, and reached out to gently grasp below the younger's chin to turn him to look at him. "Can you be big for me, Felix?" that question made the little flinch away, shaking his head no, "You're in trouble. You were _lying,_ and that's so naughty. As soon as you're big, me, you and Binnie are going to be having a conversation. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, papa..." Felix whispered, blinking rapidly, but there were just no more tears to cry today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is honestly just lightly proofread so excuse the typos.
> 
> Hope everyone's enjoying this mess I've concocted. 
> 
> Questions? Comments? Concerns?
> 
> As always, be kind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kinda a little filler chapter to set up for a the next one~

Hyunjin was being lead by his waist, steered and guided through the halls of the new JYP building. They went down two flights of stairs to avoid running into anyone, it was the safest bet for them. Woojin knew Hyunjin was an expert at pretending to be big when he wasn't, it saved them on multiple occasions. Today had been stressful on everyone however, and he just didn't want the younger to endure any unnecessary things. Woojin knew they had to be in a quiet space, and that technically they should be working on their vocals, but with Hyunjin’s slip, the elder was not in work mode. The only thing on his mind was to make his boyfriend comfortable. Hyunjin had been pulling long nights in the dance studio lately, until one or two in the morning and then getting up by five to get ready for school. The younger didn't let on that he was overly stressed, but Woojin could tell. He'd message him every night, making sure Hyunjin didn't skip a meal, and that he was at least taking a break to drink some water. Woojin worried about him naturally, but everything felt okay again when the dancer would come crawl into his bed and he would hear those soft snores immediately. Woojin would hold him, and protect him through the night-- until the alarms would wake them and they'd repeat it all over again. 

No one ever questioned why Hyunjin would sleep with their elder on a pretty much nightly basis, but everyone had noticed the two had gotten incredibly close. No one blamed Hyunjin for it, Woojin had this natural ability to make anyone fall for his warm, inviting charms, and the dancer had fallen hard for all of it. Once in the private practice room, a small space with just a music stand, and plain vertical piano with a long matching bench, Hyunjin managed to smile through his watery expression. Woojin clicked the door’s lock into a secured position and blew out a rather tense sigh. The sleepy little wound his arms around the broader man at the sound, and nestled his head into his chest. It was his favorite place to be with him. Snuggled up and safe.

“How are you feeling, love?” The singer asked shoulders slumping into a relaxed state as his own hands smoothed up and down the dancer’s spine. 

“M’okay.” he mumbled lamely, doe eyes blinking rapidly as he tried to wake himself up a bit, though the younger only sagged against him further, wetting and sucking on his lower lip in a worried manner.  “Is...Is Lixie...Is Lixie o-okay, hyungie?” Hyunjin was in tears now, breathing starting to become uneven and Woojin could sense the breakdown before his boyfriend could even process it. He scooped the younger up off the ground in an instant, hooking his arms under the other’s thighs and sitting them down on the bench together. In their new position, Hyunjin let out a sob that had been choking up and making it hard to breathe. With the tension releasing from his chest and throat, he felt a lot better. 

“Are you worried about him?” the caregiver asked with a small coo, petting the younger’s hair as the silent tears rolled down those pale cheeks. He hated seeing Hyunjin cry, and despite the high stress the little didn’t do this often. He was normally a very cuddly, quiet baby. 

“Y-Yes. L-Lixie was cryin’ really h-hard. H-He looked so-so sad. I-I don’t l-like when Lixie cries, hyungie.” Hyunjin hiccuped, whining and scrubbing at his eyes to ease the sting. Seeing his fellow dancer upset like that had triggered his slip, and it had been incredibly hard to watch Felix hurting like that. Hyunjin was a lot like Woojin in that he could see exactly what was going on. It was some sort of sixth sense. He saw the way Felix would space out when he thought no one was looking. With how much he slept in Woojin’s bed, he heard Felix on a couple of occasions whining in his sleep, mumbling, something he happened to make out as  _ Appa _ and  _ Changbin.  _ He wanted to ask his friend, but he was afraid, because if he was wrong he’d probably end up exposing himself in the process. What if Felix thought he was weird? What if everyone thought he was gross? He didn’t know if he could handle that.

“I know, bug, I know.” Woojin comforted, wiping away those tears with his thumbs and rubbing slow circles into those flushed cheeks, “Listen to me, Hyunjinnie. We know what’s going on with Felix, right? We’re pretty sure he’s a little, too, huh? That means our Changbinnie probably needs our help. Remember when we were figuring this all out, and I cried lots at first? Hyungie thought he didn’t know how to help you, remember?” Hyunjin was listening intently, nodding along and hanging onto Woojin’s every last word, “I think...I think if you’re okay with it, we should open up to them.  You want to have someone to play with right, baby? You’ve told me so many times that you’d love to have a playmate, and maybe that will help Felix too. This would be good for everyone. I won’t push you though. This is your decision.” the dancer stayed quiet for a long, drawn out moment. His tears were dried up now, and it was clear that he had been coaxed back into his adult headspace. Despite that, he stayed planted on the elder’s lap, arms circling around his neck. He leaned in, and brushed their lips together gingerly. Blinking hard, Wookin grinned into the chaste kiss, and shook his head with a sigh, “ _ Hi. _ ” Woojin hummed, nuzzling his button nose into the dancer’s cheek.

 

“Hi…” Hyunjin greeted sheepishly, “I...I want to tell them. I think they could use some help. I want to help them, and I trust you, hyung.”

 

“Tonight then.” Woojin agreed, nodding his head checking his phone, “Let’s do some vocal exercises for a bit, we’ll go home soon.”

 

“Deal.”

* * *

 

Back at the dorm, he managed to get Felix into bed, the younger curled up in his mountain of plushies and completely passed out. Chan watched him for a long time, sitting on the edge of the bed and idly petting his hair, the leader’s chest aching. He hated that Changbin looked so hurt. He was hoping there was a really good reason for all of this, but he couldn’t figure any of this out until Felix regressed back and until Changbin got home from the studio. It was going to be a difficult talk, he could just feel it in his bones. Chan sighed, and finally got off the bed and went back to his own room, glancing at Changbin’s empty bed before going to his own and flopping down. He buried his head in the pillow, he didn’t plan on sleeping, but that was the thing with insomnia, he had to sleep at some point and apparently this was the time. 

It didn’t last long, or it didn’t feel that long, but when he picked his head up, it was dark outside and his phone was ringing, cursing he pulled it out of his pocket, brows pulled together, “Changbin?” He answered in a groggy tone.

“H-Hyung…” Chan’s eyes went wide, and his heart plummeted into his stomach when he heard the *break* in the younger’s voice, “Hyung, c-can you come pick me up?”

“Send me your location.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> questions, comments, concerns?  
> hope you're all enjoying the ride~


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry, it's been almost two months or has it been over two months since my last update???
> 
> Phew... Well, here's the next chapter if anyone's still reading!
> 
> I should ease up on the angst, but it's just not who I am. 
> 
> OH ALSO: a little SWEARING WARNING??? Scary situation warning?

Changbin had done something  _ stupid _ . It wasn’t like him to act recklessly, and it really wasn’t like him to do any sort of violent outburst. It happened though, and it happened so quickly that the younger didn’t even realize it had happened. He was cooped up in the studio for hours after Chan and Felix had gone home. A couple of members had tried to come and check up on him, but Changbin had told both Minho and Jisung to just leave him alone. He wasn’t in the mood, and he didn’t realize that it had gotten as bad as it did. Changbin had checked his phone, and it was nearing eight o’clock now, and Felix had left around two that afternoon. It had been six hours and he hadn’t gotten so much as a peep from him. It  _ hurt. _

 

All the rapper could think was that the reason Felix had stopped regressing around him was because he had done something. He must have said something, or did something that the younger didn’t like and he made him uncomfortable. He didn’t trust him anymore and fabricating that scenario in his head was driving the man crazy. Besides all that though, the bottom line was Felix was one of his best friends first and foremost, and the fact that he had been lying to him baffled Changbin to no end. Had there been a problem he would have done his best to fix things, and talk it out. Their communication skills were clearly lacking it seemed. 

 

Changbin in his current state was already on edge, so what had completely derailed the man was a series of very unfortunate events. The program he had been using for the last couple hours, mixing and remixing different things to come up with something that sounded original,  _ crashed.  _ Dumbfounded, the rapper began to tap on the keys and wiggle the mouse but  _ nothing _ was responding. He couldn’t do anything right. He couldn’t believe his eyes, and if he had been thinking rationally he would have picked up the phone and called IT before the situation got worse. No, what Changbin did next caused something much worse. His fist came down on the desk  _ hard,  _ and he kept punching the desk over and over again, which then caused his large cup of coffee to rattle off the desk and spill-- all over the the power strip below.   
  
Loud crackles and pops suddenly occurred, and the sensitive  _ smoke  _ alarms went off immediately from the small fire that rose from the desk. Luckily a custodian had been walking by the studio as it happened and had grabbed a nearby extinguisher and put out the flame and helped Changbin out of the smoky room. His manager had rushed to him the moment he got a call from the buildings security, the room had to be cleared out and the fire department brought in to make sure nothing else was in danger of going up. It was a small incident, and the company was just covering all their bases, but Changbin felt utterly devastated. He was allowed to go home, and his manager told him to go down and wait by the car, but his way to the car he took a detour. With a hood pulled over his head, and a mask on his face. Changbin just ran. 

He didn’t know where he was going or what he was doing, but it was late and it was cold, and running felt good. So, that’s what he did. He didn’t stop until his breathing was so sharp that it was painful, and his legs gave up, causing the young rapper to crouch down, back against a building. His phone had rang several times in the span of his run, and Changbin  _ knew _ he was going to be in a lot of trouble for going off on his own. Things were just spiraling today, and he didn’t know how to make it better. Surely, ditching his manager after causing a small fire in JYP’s new building was not going to make things okay. 

“Hey man, do you got some cash to spare?” Changbin was suddenly pulled out of his own mind by a gruff voice, and his brow furrowed as he tilted his head up to see who had been speaking to him. The man had to be a head taller than Changbin, broader, with light scruff around his face, but beside that he was dressed casually and didn’t look as if he was homeless. “I wanna grab a coffee, cold out tonight, yeah?”   
  
Swallowing hard, Changbin straightened himself up and rolled his shoulders back as to look unconcerned, “Ah, nah, I don’t. I’m sorry.” his answer didn’t please the stranger, and he felt as if he was being eyed up and down a little too closely. Stepping aside, he tried to excuse himself, “I should get going, have a good night.” The stranger shot out a hand, and snatched Changbin by his shoulders, and with a shove he was thrown back against the wall. A gasp fell from his lips, and a slapping nose deafened him as the man’s palms laid flat against the building, caging him in.   
  
“Don’t be  _ fuckin’ _ rude, you’re tellin’ me you don’t have an cash on you? You’re out here wearing designer shit. Shoes probably cost more than my rent.” the man shot a hand forward, and tugged off the mask covering Changbin’s face, “You idols got it all right? I know you got some sort of money, come on, help your hyung out. I just need a coffee.” Changbin noticed the smell of liquor wafting off the man now, and he wasn’t so sure how the other knew who he was, but he managed to recognize him even with a mask on. It was impressive. Scary, but impressive.

 

“Get the hell off me.” there was a surge of bravery in the younger’s voice, and the stranger didn’t like that too much. Everything went in slowmo after he spoke, and that was what saved Changbin from receiving a punch to the face, and probably a broken jaw. The fact that his adrenaline was pumping, his reflexes were sharpened, and he was able to dodge the blow. Changbin ducked under the man’s arms, and it caused the other to slam his fist into the cement wall, drawing out a pained wail from his assailant. The rapper didn’t bother waiting around for him to recuperate, he was back to sprinting, and this time ran to a familiar spot. It was a park near the river, one he frequently brought Felix to on their days off, and they could discreetly play and goof around. 

  
Sitting down on a swing, he realized how shaken up he was and quickly tugged out his phone and called Chan. He pretty much forgot about everything else that had gone wrong today, and just  _ needed Chan _ . He was their leader, he was his friend, and he knew Chan was always understanding. So, when the other answered the phone Changbin couldn’t hold it together anymore. His voice broke as he spoke, and when he was asked his location he was quick to send it.   
  
“Don’t hang up the phone, please.” Changbin mumbled, “You don’t have to talk just, don’t hang up.” he was scared, he didn’t know if that man was still on his trail or not and if he was at least Changbin felt safer with someone on the other end.    
  
“I won’t, Bin, I won’t. Stay where you are.” Chan had managed to grab Felix’s phone and text their manager with Changbin’s location, and that he needed a ride there. He was surprised to find out the the manager had been looking for their rapper and was quickly informed about what happened at the building. Though, Chan was certain there was something else that had happened. After being picked up, the ride was fairly short, Changbin could have easily made it the rest of the way home, but had gotten so tired and distraught he didn’t even think about how close the park was to their dorm. Chan requested that he go talk to Changbin first before bringing him back to the car, not wanting to overwhelm or upset him by having the manager there as well. “I’m here, I see you.” and finally hanging up on the quiet man, Chan slipped out of the car and jogged over to where his friend was sitting. Taking a few slow steps toward him, he noticed Changbin had silent tears trekking down his cheeks, and it caused Chan to coo.   
  
“I’m sorry.” Changbin managed, and Chan just fell to his knees in front of his fellow member and tugged him into a bone crushing hug. He was stiff for a moment, but was able to relax with his leader rubbing at his back.   
  
“Shh, it’s fine. It’s so fine, Changbin. Things are going to be okay now.” he pulled away from him with a sad smile, palms pressing on his cheeks, “Do you want to tell me what happened? You’re so pale…”  he looked like he had seen a ghost if you asked Chan. Changbin shook his head, and Chan understood. Today had been trying, and things were overwhelming to say the least.   
  
“I can’t...not right now. I can’t right now.” Changbin offered a broken smile, “I just want to go home, and...and cuddle Felix. Is...Is he okay?” Chan let out a soft laugh, shaking his head in disbelief.   
  
“You really are his Appa...You’re out here all alone in the cold and you’re still worried about him.” the leader beamed at the rapper, and pressed their foreheads together, taking a deep breath to steady his racing heart, “Felix is sleeping still. He was incredibly overtired, will probably sleep through the night. I think we should let him. Right now, we gotta get you home, you’re freezing, Binnie.” Changbin seemed content with that answer, and offered a small nod in return, allowing himself to be helped off the swing and brought to the car. Changbin bent at the waist as he saw the manager, sniffling and holding back tears as he apologized profusely for what he had done. The room and the running off. The man shook his head with a sigh, and ruffled the younger’s hair, vowing to  _ end him _ if Changbin ever thought of scaring him like that again. Also that rapper had successfully taken five years off his life expectancy with this stunt.   
  
Once in the car safely, Changbin curled up against Chan’s side, arms wrapped around his own middle, and eyes screwed shut. They were rarely this close physically with each other on their own, but Changbin felt the need to be close to him. To soak up his warmth. Tomorrow couldn’t come soon enough. Figuring things out would ease his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always excuse any typos.
> 
> Questions? Comments? Concerns?
> 
> Anything you'd like to see?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm the literal worst! A;sldkfja;lkdsfj. I haven't updated this since JANUAry??? I'm so sorry.

  
The next morning, the manager had called earlier and informed Chan that they were going to be given a few days off. After Felix going home early and Changbin having his meltdown, it was decided that everyone needed a good break to get their heads back on straight. Chan thanked his manager up and down for nearly ten minutes for getting them the break, and when he finally got off the phone, he flopped back on his bed. The leader was staring up at the ceiling, it was only five, and most of the group wouldn't be waking up until around seven. He laid there for approximately twenty more minutes before hopping out of bed, he was too awake now. He’d nap later if given a chance.

The first thing Chan did was he went around and checked up on everyone. Felix first, the younger Aussie still curled up and snoozing, but he knew it wouldn’t be much longer. He’d have to wake him up soon, he was already going on twelve hours. He was going to be cranky for sure, but they had important things to discuss today, and Chan wasn’t about to let Felix off the hook that easy. The second person he checked on was Changbin, who Chan found tightly balled up on the couch where he had passed out when they had gotten home from the park. He didn’t bother moving him, because the rapper liked sleeping there. The couch was comfortable, and Changbin had drifted off watching a movie. Chan wasn’t about to disrupt him. After going around to peek in on Hyunjin and Jeongin, Chan headed to the kitchen stopping in his tracks as he saw Woojin.

The eldest was leaning against the counter, sipping a cup of coffee, and scrolling through his phone. Chan felt his cheeks heat up and cleared his throat to get the other’s attention. With wild bed head, Woojin peered up at him, giving the leader a small smile, “Rough night?” he inquired, having heard about what happened with Changbin last from their manager. Woojin knew everything, and what he didn’t know was usually a call away. Chan nodded, and crossed into the kitchen, reaching for a clean cup and pouring a cup of coffee for himself. With just a splash of cream, Chan turned to lean against the counter similarly, shoulder brushing Woojin’s own

“Yeah, I’m surprised I slept as good as I did after everything that went on yesterday. Pretty sure I have grey hair now, so it’s a good thing we’re constantly coloring it…” the Aussie muttered, taking a long sip of the warm liquid, shivering as it filled him with a tingling sensation. He was somewhat sensitive to caffeine, so he wasn’t surprised if he’d get a rush from a single cup.

“Everyone was pretty worried when you and the manager ran off last night…” Woojin hummed, staring down at his phone for another second before slipping it into his pajama pants and glancing to Chan, giving the man his undivided attention. Chan could feel the other’s intense gave, and it made him squirm under the heat of it.

“I know. I’m sorry. I should have said something, but I was in a bit of a rush.” Woojin turned as Chan spoke, and reached out to lace their fingers together. The leader was sure that the eldest could feel the way his heart was now racing, but he willed himself to calm down. His crush on Woojin was making this incredibly tricky this morning.

“You don’t have to be sorry. We understand, but the kids were freaking out, you know? We should do better at communicating, Chan. We’re a good team, all of us. We have each other’s back no matter what, and I hope you know that no matter what is going on we’ll be there for you...and for each other.” Woojin’s voice was so supportive, so warm and inviting, “I…” he hesitated, “I want to be truthful. I know something is going on with Felix, and it’s more than just him being exhausted. I won’t pressure you or him...or Changbin into telling me what’s going on, but I have a pretty good idea.” there’s a small smile, “Come to me when you three work it out, and we’ll have a good chat.” Chan felt slightly shell shocked by the statement, but with the way Woojin was gripping his hand so tight, he knew what he was saying was all genuine. If there were anyone that would accept and understand what was happening it would be Woojin. He was such a parental figure around the house, so he wasn’t at all surprised if he was aware. Blushing, Chan nodded dumbly.

It wasn’t his secret to tell, however, and he would have to wait to speak to Felix and Changbin first, “I’ll let you know, hyung.” Chan manages, smiling softly as he silently mourns the loss of Woojin’s hand in his own.

“Good. Take your time though, seriously. Work it out with them first.” there’s a pause, and Woojin looks up at the clock, humming, “We have about an hour before we get everyone up, help me make a nice breakfast. We are having a day off, correct?” Woojin had heard Chan on the phone earlier that morning, which didn’t surprise Chan in the slightest at this rate. The leader hummed, agreeing softly.

The pair spent the next hour making a hearty meal fit for royalty. Though, Chan knew it was going to be rather expensive to go grocery shopping next time because they had gone through a lot of ingredients. Not only did they make some traditional Korean breakfast options, but Chan got carried away making french toast and pancakes as well. It was quite an array of food on the table. By the time everything was done, members were already starting to trickle out of their rooms. Jeongin, despite being the youngest was the first one up. The smell of hot food luring him out. He mumbled his thanks, still half asleep as he plopped down in his regular seat, starting to pile some food on his plate. The next out of their rooms were Jisung and Minho trailing closely behind him, so close that the older man had his forehead buried between Jisung’s shoulder blade, nearly tripping as he walked. Seungmin and Hyunjin were the next two out, and Chan was happy that he didn’t have to wake either of them, knowing both were prone to being a little grumpy.

Everyone was starting to wake up slowly, and as they did things began to get loud. Between Seungmin making Jeongin whine and shout as he was being pestered, the slightly older male clinging to the maknae just to be annoying. Hyunjin was somewhat subdued and quiet, and Chan had to bite back a jealous expression as Woojin helped the sleepy man cut up his food. It was endearing, but it struck a strange chord with the leader. It was just a familiar sensation. Minho was talking animatedly about his dream that he had about Jisung skydiving, and how he transformed into a flying squirrel mid-flight. All the commotion had woken up Felix, and Chan immediately noted that his fellow Aussie was out of his head space. A clear sign being how he was walking with sure steps toward the table, not looking at Chan at all. He knew he was in a bit of trouble.

Lastly, Changbin had filed in, looking worse for wear. Everyone paused their conversations, and stared at the rapper, but took the hint when a rather nasty expression flickered across his face. Changbin didn’t mean to be mean, but he just wanted to eat in peace, he’d apologize for everything later on. He knew they must have been worried, assuming that they already found out about what had happened at the studio. Felix was shifting in his chair next to Changbin, the older trying his best not to look over at him, because now was just not the time to get into the things they had to discuss. Changbin was quietly fussing with his rice when a hand was placed on top of his head, Woojin leaning in to put a warm cup of tea next to their rapper. It was chamomile, and Changbin was incredibly thankful for the sweet offering.

During breakfast, Chan was able to break the news to everyone about their three days off, and there was a collective sigh of relief. Most talked about catching up on tv shows or playing video games, and others were just excited to sleep in late. Once plates were cleared and the dishes were done, thanks to the teamwork of one complaining Jisung and one overly awake Minho, everyone was excused from the table. Everyone taking advantage of the still early hours to go get some more sleep. Woojin tapped on Hyunjin’s shoulder, that handsome face lifting up from where he had been dozing at the table, “Let’s go nap for a bit.” the eldest offered, and just like that Changbin, Felix, and Chan were all left alone in the kitchen.

Things were clearly tense, and Felix sat with his hands in his lap, staring intently down at them. Changbin was looking in an entirely different direction altogether. Chan was just...waiting. He wanted someone to say something, but his friends could be stubborn. So, naturally, he found himself breaking the silence.

“Come on.” he said softly, “Let’s go in the studio.” they had a small studio in the dorm, and it was private, and it was also soundproof. Just in case things got heated. He hoped it didn’t come to that, but it had been stressful for everyone. The two agreed, and the trio moved to the studio, where Chan shut and locked it behind him as he entered. He sat down in the computer chair and turned to face Changbin who was sat in the left armchair, and Felix who was curled up in the right. “Felix...Do you remember what we have to talk about?” there’s a nod from the Aussie, “And can you please stay big while we have this conversation, please.”

Felix’s head snapped up, and there was a visible pout, but he nodded, “Yes, hyung.” his voice was deep and defeated, and Chan hated that.

“Can I start?” Changbin piped up, and Chan felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up, eyeing the rapper carefully. “Please, I just want to say what’s on my mind.” Felix was sucking on his lower lip as he heard him speak, gaze watery already.

“Go ahead, Bin…” Chan urged. They had to get it all out. Even if it hurt, it was only fair that they hear what everyone had to say.

“Okay…” the dark haired man straightened up in his seat, and turned to Felix with a stone cold expression, “I’m sorry.” was what he began with and it started both Chan and Felix, stunned them. An apology wasn’t what Felix was expecting. “I’m sorry that I did something wrong. When I saw you yesterday in the bathroom, I was so mad, because I didn’t understand why you were keeping this secret from me. I don’t get why you were calling Chan papa, or why he knew, but the only thing I can think of is that I did something to lose your trust. All I need you to do right now is tell me what I did, Lix.” Felix sucked in a low, unsteady breath as Changbin spoke, tears pricking at his eyes.

“Oh my god. Binnie, you didn’t-- I mean you really didn’t do anything wrong. This is all so stupid. I...I felt bad, alright?” his tight voice broke as he tried to get it out, “You were….You were so busy all the time, and you’re doing so much for the group. You write and produce. You help me, and everyone else so much. I felt really selfish, hyung. I-I...I didn’t want to do this alone, I didn’t want to regress by myself, but I didn’t want to keep bothering you.” swallowing thickly, he turned to his leader, sniffling, “Channie hyung was there a night I had regressed, and you were at the studio. He was so accepting, and I knew if he could help me when you weren’t there then maybe I wouldn’t be such a burden on everyone. I started to feel guilty though, and that’s when I stopped regressing for a bit. T-That’s why yesterday was so bad, I was stressed. I know it’s not an excuse to lie, but I’m really sorry. Guys, I’m so sorry.” Felix was now hiccuping into his hands, and Chan felt his shoulders relaxing at the confession.

“I’m not angry anymore.” Changbin sighed, “I understand, Felix. I get why you were feeling that way, but I need you to know that helping you and taking care of you is something I genuinely enjoy. Being around you is never a chore, and I...I seriously need you too. I need you, but I also need little you.” there’s the faintest smile, “I love spending time with both of you, and it does help me unwind and destress as well. Being your caregiver, it’s really fulfilling...I wish you had talked to me, Lixie, we would have figured this all out together.” Changbin’s head turned toward Chan, staring directly at the leader, “You didn’t know anything...right? About me knowing about Felix?”

“No.” Chan answered honestly, “I didn’t. I’m sorry too though, Changbin, for everything.” the rapper just waved his hand in the air, dismissing the apology. He didn’t need one from Chan, he hadn’t done anything that required one. Though he did appreciate the one he received from Felix because it was apparent that the younger was indeed very upset about his actions.

“Felix, Lixie, baby…” Changbin turned toward the now sobbing man, reaching out to take those small hands in his own, “Stop crying, sweetheart. It’s okay now. I just need to ask you one more thing okay?” Felix nodded desperately, ready for the question, “Do you want to keep us both as your caregivers? It’s okay if you do, but we have to decide because I think we should all make some rules together.”

“Communication being the first rule.” Chan chimed in, earning a shy smile from Changbin.

“C-Can I?” Felix asks through his strained voice, “Can I keep A-Appa and Papa?” the tone was telling, and Changbin and Chan exchanged a look. They had asked Felix to stay big, but they could understand the other was still in a fragile place. This was a lot for all of them.

“You can absolutely keep, Papa.” Chan cooed, moving out of the chair and kneeling in front of Felix, his hands on the little’s knees. Changbin took this as an opportunity to shift as well, coming to perch on the side of the armchair beside Felix. “I think we can figure this out together, right Appa?” Changbin flushed hearing the older man use the name, and he ducked his head, cheek pressing against the top of Felix’s head.

“Right.” Changbin hums, thumb’s still smoothing over Felix’s hands, “Baby, Appa needs you to take a nice big breath, okay? Everything’s going to be alright now.” with the little crying like this, he didn’t want to risk him getting sick, “No one’s angry. We’re all okay. Everyone’s okay.” it took a bit, but with both Chan and Changbin coaxing Felix into a more stable state, it didn’t take long for a thumb to pass the Aussie’s lips. A moment later the younger lad was snuggled into Changbin’s chest, with his one free hand gripping the front of Chan’s shirt. Sighing, Changbin kissed Felix’s forehead. Things were going to be okay.

After a few quiet minutes, Chan broke the silence, “One more thing…” both looked up at him lazily, “Woojin knows...I think.”

Chan swore Felix’s face turned white.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm thinking...for the next chapter (WHICH I have almost done tbh) we're gunna see some cute felix and hyunjin interactions...
> 
> we need some fluff, amirite?


	6. Chapter 6

Just as quickly as he had slipped into that little mindset, had slipped fully out as Chan told him about Woojin. He still sat there between his hyungs but he was no longer in his headspace, his brows furrowing, “Woojin hyung knows? How would he know? I’ve been so careful…” Felix worried, though it was obvious to the older pair that this wasn’t necessarily a bad thing. They couldn’t keep this a secret forever. It’d be easier if more people knew, and could help them out when they needed it. Especially in emergencies. Sighing, Felix ran a hand across his face, “Do I have to tell him the truth?”  
  
Chan hummed, shrugging his shoulders, his fingers lightly tracing patterns in Felix’s exposed knee. “You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do, Lix, but when I spoke with hyung this morning he didn’t seem angry or upset. He was just concerned for you, and for us. He’s a smart guy, and he loves us all so much. I don’t think you’d have anything to worry about if you wanted to tell him.” Changbin never missed the way his fellow rapper would blush when speaking of their eldest. If this had been another time, he’d be teasing his relentlessly. “It’s your choice though. If you want to have that conversation with any of the other members.” the younger male had his eyes trained on his hands, which were squeezed together tightly in his lap. He had stopped crying, thankfully, but the stress had him on edge. What if Chan was wrong? What if Woojin knew and hated him for it? What if he got kicked out of the group? What if he lost his brothers? It’d be so hard.   
  
“Stop.” Changbin spoke up, his finger’s hooking under Felix’s chin to tilt his head up to look at him, “I can practically hear the gears in your head grinding together. We’ll be right beside you, Lixie. We won’t leave you behind. We won’t let you do this alone, no matter what. I’ve always been by your side, haven’t I? Since day one?” he smiled, nose bumping against that freckled cheek, “You can trust us. Trust your hyungs. That’s all you have to do, yeah?” Felix was visibly more at ease after those supportive words, and Chan was in awe by it. Changbin always had a way with Felix. It broke his heart to think back to when they had cried together when they thought they had lost Felix to that elimination. They had overcome it however. They have stuck it out thus far, and they’d get through this as well.   
  
Nodding, Felix had quietly agreed to tell Woojin, but first requested to take a nap which Changbin was more than happy to comply with. With the two exiting the studio together, Chan was left on his own, wanting to get some work done on a few tracks that were currently in the process of editing. He couldn’t let a free day go to waste. The rest of the morning was uneventful, but as it neared mid afternoon, Chan finally emerged from the studio and forced himself to get up and stretch. Once he got to the living room, four members were getting their shoes and coats on. intrigued, the leader found himself cocking his head to the side, letting out a laugh, “And where are you all going?” The group consisting of Jeongin, Seungmin, Minho, and Han all greeting him with coy expressions.   
  
“Lazer tag.” Jeongin was the first to pipe up, “I’ve never been, and Woojin hyung gave us some money to go have some fun today!” the youngest was so cute that Chan found himself cooing softly, though he didn’t even question that it was Woojin would was getting these four out of the dorm. “Do you wanna come with us? I didn’t ask because the door was locked on the studio so I figured you’d be really busy. I didn’t want to bug you.” the leader shook his head at the offer, a hand raising.   
  
“No, you guys go have a good time. Be back at a reasonable hour, alright? Make sure the managers know what you’re doing, and please be careful.” Jeongin nodded happily, his braces free smile lighting up the entire room. Once the group was out the door, Chan waving goodbye to them, and locking back up he turned around only to curse and stumble back. Woojin had been behind him, and a little too close for comfort.   
  
“I scared you, I’m sorry.” the eldest laughed, eyes scrunching as he smiled broadly, “How’d the talk go?” he asked carefully a moment later, arms coming to cross over his chest, “You guys were in there awhile.”   
  
Chan sighed, though his expression was much less troubled than it had been earlier that morning, “It went surprisingly well, honestly. No yelling. A little crying. It was as good as could have been.” the Aussie paused a moment, watching Woojin’s facial features, the smallest movements said so much. “Felix agreed to talk with you…The three of us agreed. I think this will be good. I can only hope that it will be.” He trusted Woojin so much, and he couldn’t imagine this going south. Chan didn’t even know what he’d do if that were to happen?   
  
“Mmm…” the eldest hummed, “Good, Hyunjin will be so happy.” Chan’s brows furrowed at that.   
  
“Hyunjin?” speaking of, Chan couldn’t help but wonder if there was a reason he hadn’t gone with the other four. “I don’t know if Felix will talk if Hyunjin is there as well, hyung.”   
  
“Trust me, alright?” Woojin smiled, “Just...This will be okay, Chan.” he couldn’t dispute it, not when Woojin smiled so warmly in his direction, and when he felt the man’s hand on his shoulder, grounding him to the spot he felt as if he was truly going to be fine. “I’m going to set up the living room for this talk so, can you go wake up Changbin and Felix? I think it’s best if we do this while the other’s are out for the rest of the day.” and just like that Chan was nodding dumbly once again, and hanging onto Woojin’s every word. He was truly head over heels.   
  
It didn’t take long to wake the duo, peppering light kisses against Felix’s head and lightly shaking the snoozing rapper. Once they were both up, Chan instructed them to get dressed, and explained that they were going to have this conversation-- finally. Felix was clingy, and as he waited for Changbin to get dressed, he was suction cupped to Chan’s side, whining low as his cheek pressed into the man’s shoulder, _“Are you sure you want to do this, Felix?”_ Chan asked in English.

  
_“I don’t know. I’m scared. I’m really scared, but...I really want to try.”_ Chan nodded at Felix’s deep, honest tone. He could only imagine how terrified his fellow Aussie must have been. The fear of rejection could be brutal. As the three of them finally managed to get out of their sleepwear they made their way to the living room and the sight they were greeted with nearly had them all stunned. Felix ducked behind Changbin’s shoulder, hiding his face. The entire floor in the living room was covered in soft blankets, fluffy pillows, and on top of the fabric were many things. There were coloring books, toy cars, a few pretty dolls, and some action figures. Felix whined, heart aching. He didn’t even notice that none of that stuff was his. He was too afraid to look up. If he had looked up, he would have noticed a shy Hyunjin also hiding his face against Woojin’s shoulder.   
  
Changbin had pieced it together first, he had thought something felt familiar when he saw Hyunjin and Woojin in the practice room yesterday. Changbin lead Felix further in by his arm, Chan steadying the other with a hand on his lower back. The three sat on the blankets, Felix sandwiched between them. “Hyunjinnie…” Woojin broke the silence, and Hyunjin was quick to respond to the call of his name, “Do you want to say hi to Lix?” the little peeked over to the Aussie who looked on the verge of tears.   
  
“Fe-Felixie.” he had a bit of a slur to his words, and Felix felt his head spinning, “Are you all better?” little Hyunjin sounded so concerned, and it had the other nodding his head vigorously, having slipped the moment he heard Hyunjin’s speech. He had never conversed with another little in person before. This was new. For both of them. Knowing this, the caregivers stayed quiet, letting the two go.   
  
“I sowwie, J-Jinnie...I sowwie…” Felix’s eyes were wet with tears as he apologized, but Hyunjin was quick to crawl over, taking Felix’s face in his hands and placing a clumsy smooch on the other’s nose.   
  
“No sorry, no sorry, Lix.” he mumbled, and the three elders were holding back coos and praise, “Lixie is my- my fwiend and-- and I don’t like when Lix is sad.” Hyunjin pouted, “Lixie is wittle like me. Daddy said we can play now, you wanna play?” Felix hesitated looking back to Chan and Changbin who both nodded simultaneously, and that eased the younger Aussies aching chest. What also made things so much better was the way Woojin gave him the same nod, his smile so bright and kind. Felix wanted to cry, but there was a toy car being pushed into his hand. Hyunjin took his other hand and tugged into the middle of the blankets.   
  
Woojin scooted over to Chan and Changbin, and hummed as the two boys began to play, giggling and using those big imaginations together, “Let’s let them play, de-stress for a bit.” Woojin hummed, causing the duo to glance over.   
  
“How long did you know?” Changbin asked, earning a short ‘ _Awhile’_ from the eldest before all of their attention turned back to the young ones.

**Author's Note:**

> Be kind. No hate here. <3


End file.
